Pride and Prejudice
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Quinn and Rachel go to a baseball game. However, they must deal with the prejudice around their relationship. Rated for Language.


A/N: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, Faberry would be canon. Also, despite the title, this story has nothing to do with the Jane Austen novel.

Rachel hated baseball. To her, it seemed like the most pointless game ever Yet here she was, going with Quinn to a Cleveland Indians game. It was only their second date since Quinn had admitted that her feelings went far beyond friendship two weeks ago. Rachel was surprised at the revelation, but after a day of thinking about it, she realized that she felt the same way. She was surprised about how compatible they were with each other, and she didn't understand how she stuck with Finn for so long even though he made her unhappy. The only problem was that they were still a secret to everyone but her dads, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana. Rachel knew Quinn was scared to come out, and she wasn't one to force someone out of the closet against his or her will. Still, she longed for the day she could hold hands with her and kiss her in public.

"Ready to go?" Quinn interrupted Rachel's thoughts. She was carrying a bacon cheeseburger combo in one hand and a small cooler in the other. She was wearing an Indians jersey and cap. Even in sports gear, she was still the prettiest girl that Rachel had ever met. Rachel grinned.

"Of course!" They walked towards their seats near first base. Quinn allowed Rachel to go down the aisle first, then followed her. As they sat down, Quinn pulled the cooler onto her lap. She pulled out a sandwich wrapped in foil and handed it to Rachel.

"I made you a vegan sandwich," she said, "I know that there aren't any vegan options at the park." Rachel took the sandwich, touched that Quinn would do that for her. She had eaten beforehand, but she unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Thank you so much." Quinn grinned at Rachel. She then picked up her bacon cheeseburger and began to eat it. They both ate their sandwiches in comfortable silence as the game got underway.

Quinn gleefully watched the game while Rachel tried to make sense of what was going on. She asked a lot of questions that Quinn was happy to answer for her. In between innings, they would talk and laugh about the happenings in Glee club that week.

By the sixth inning, the Indians were winning. However, the first baseman had struck out for the fourth time that game. A man behind them yelled out, "Why don't you learn to hit you faggot!"

Quinn stiffened next to Rachel but kept her eyes glued to the game. Rachel turned around to face the man.

"Excuse me sir, that word is a very hurtful and inappropriate word. While you are allowed to express your sentiments, I suggest you use a word that isn't used to bring down a group of people."

"Shut up, you little cunt!" With that, Quinn stood up, turned around and faced the man.

"Do not speak to my girlfriend like that you asshole!" Rachel looked at her in surprise at Quinn's use of the word girlfriend in public. She wanted to grab her and kiss her, but this was not an appropriate time. The man looked disgusted at the two of them.

"Go munch each other's carpet somewhere else, you dykes!" Quinn lunged at the man, but was restrained by Rachel who was struggling to hold her. A security guard came over and escorted the man out of the park for using offensive language around children.

Quinn relaxed into Rachel's arms. She turned to face Rachel, leaned down, and kissed her. Rachel pulled away in surprise and looked at Quinn.

"Are you sure you want to do this in public?"

"Of course. The only thing that's been holding me back is the fear of assholes like him. I shouldn't be scared of him, I should be proud to have a girl like you on my arm." With that answer Rachel leaned up and kissed her passionately. Quinn returned the kiss with equal fervor. Little did they know, at that exact time the kiss cam had found them and was broadcasting them on the big screen. They both heard the gasps, cheers, and catcalls and pulled away. They sat down in their seats and finished watching the game hand in hand.

When the game was finally over, Quinn celebrated the Indian's victory. Rachel was happy to see Quinn happy. They walked out of the stadium holding hands.

"You know that we're probably going to be on the news right?"

Quinn shrugged, "it'll make an interesting dinner conversation tonight." As they got into Quinn's car, Rachel was overjoyed. She felt so proud of her girlfriend for getting the courage to be herself and was lucky that she was hers. She definitely loved baseball now.


End file.
